Leo Fitz
| płeć = | wiek = 31 lat (biologicznie 30 lat) | status = Żywy | urodziny = 19 sierpnia 1987 | śmierć = | przepustka = Poziom 5 (dawniej) Poziom zielony (dawniej) | numer seryjny = A 0947329 | tytuł = Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Naukowiec Inżynier Dyrektor HYDRY (w Platformie; dawniej) | przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. * Akademia Nauki i Technologii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) * Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) HYDRA (w Platformie; dawniej) Załoga Izel (dawniej) | rodzina = Nieznana matka Alistair Fitz (ojciec) Nieznana babcia Jemma Simmons (żona) | pseudo = Leo Fitz FitzSimmons (z Jemmą Simmons) Mishka Turbo Szczeniak z kreskówki Doktor Fitz Andaz Doktor (w Platformie) Doktor Watson Jimmy Futterman Boshtok Maruder Mąż Pan Simmons-Fitz Dziadek Bobo | aktor = Iain De Caestecker Patrick John Hurley (w przebraniu Andaza) | debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” | seria = }} Leopold James „Leo” Fitz – urodzony w Szkocji agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i naukowiec. Genialny inżynier jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbardziej wybitnych członków T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w wydziale naukowo-technologicznym. Chłopak jest nierozerwalnie związany ze swoją partnerką badawczą i zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką Jemmą Simmons. Wraz z Simmons został zwerbowany do drużyny agenta Phila Coulsona, w której zaczął pracować nad rozwiązywaniem trudnych i dziwnych spraw. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z członkami zespołu – Grantem Wardem i Skye. Podczas powstania HYDRY, Fitz brał udział w polowaniu na członków projektu Stonoga oraz „Jasnowidza”, którym okazał się być dawny towarzysz Coulsona John Garrett. Kiedy szokujący fakt o tym, że Ward od początku był ukrytym agentem HYDRY wyszedł na jaw, Fitz próbował temu zaprzeczyć. Kiedy Ward wydał rozkaz zabicia Fitza i Simmons, para naukowców została uwięziona na dnie oceanu w kapsule medycznej. Leo opracował plan i za pomocą butli z tlenem znajdujących się w kapsule zdołał wydostać siebie i Simmons, jednak spędził długi okresu czasu bez tlenu, co spowodowało znamienite uszkodzenia w jego mózgu. Wraz z upływem czasu stan Fitza poprawiał się, głównie dzięki wsparciu i pomocy ze strony swoich przyjaciół w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Powoli odzyskując swoje umiejętności, Leo był w stanie wrócić do aktywnego udziału w akcjach w terenie oraz w laboratorium. Odegrał ważną rolę w konflikcie z odłamem T.A.R.C.Z.Y. prowadzonym przez Roberta Gonzalesa, a także w wojnie przeciwko Nieludziom, w trakcie której przyczynił się do uśmiercenia teleportującego się Nieczłowieka Gordona. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu wojny, Simmons została pochłonięta przez tajemniczy Monolit. Fitz nie potrafił pogodzić się ze zniknięciem Jemmy, dlatego zaczął studiować działanie artefaktu i po miesiącach badań, z pomocą T.A.R.C.Z.Y. otworzył portal prowadzący na odległą planetę i uratował Jemmę. Mimo powrotu Simmons, Fitz był zdruzgotany, gdy dowiedział się, że dziewczyna chciała wrócić na planetę, aby uratować poznanego na niej Willa Danielsa. Fitz zgodził się pomóc Simmons, ale ich badania przykuły uwagę HYDRY, która zmusiła Fitza do przejścia przez portal w celu odnalezienia starożytnego Nieczłowieka. Naukowiec odkrył, że Will zginął, a jego ciało przejął poszukiwany Nieczłowiek, dlatego chłopak wraz z Coulsonem udaremnił powrót wrogiej istoty na Ziemię, niszcząc ciało Danielsa. Jednak mroczny Nieczłowiek, Hive, zdołał powrócić na Ziemię. Gdy umysł Daisy został przejęty przez Hive'a, Fitz i Simmons starali się znaleźć lekarstwo na pasożyty mrocznego Nieczłowieka. W międzyczasie para zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mogą zwlekać i kryć się ze swoimi uczuciami, dlatego postanowili w końcu rozpocząć wspólne życie jako para. Kiedy doszło do ostatecznego starcia z Hive'em, Leo był świadkiem bohaterskiego poświęcenia Lincolna Campbella, który oddał swoje życie, by zniszczyć pasożytniczego Nieczłowieka raz na zawsze. Po podpisaniu Protokołu Sokovii, gdy T.A.R.C.Z.A. została zalegalizowana i zyskała nowego dyrektora Jeffrey'a Mace'a, Fitz zaczął współpracować z doktorem Radcliffe'em przy tworzeniu androida Aidy, który miał służyć organizacji jako żywa przynęta. W międzyczasie T.A.R.C.Z.A. zaczęła współpracować z demonicznym Ghost Riderem, którego istnienia zaprzeczało naukowym teoriom Fitza. Po pokonaniu Eliego Morrowa, który zyskał moc tworzenia materii, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Fitza, Radcliffe zdradził T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i zaczął wykorzystywać technologię opracowaną przez młodego inżyniera przeciwko agencji. Gdy wraz z grupą agentów został wysłany na misję uratowania dyrektora Mace'a z rąk Watchdogs, Fitz został schwytany przez Aidę, podłączony do Platformy i podmieniony przez L.M.D. Fitza. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Fotografia przedstawiająca młodego Fitza wraz ze swoją matką. Leopold Fitz urodził się w Szkocji w środę 19 sierpnia 1987 roku . W wieku dziesięciu lat został opuszczony przez ojca, Alistaira Fitza, przez co wychowywany był jedynie przez matkę . Leo przejawiał zainteresowanie nauką, inżynierią i elektroniką i od najmłodszych lat rozwijał swoją inteligencję. Kariera w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Leo rozpoczął naukę w akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w 2004 roku na wydziale Nauki i Technologii. Na uczelni spotkał równie inteligentną biochemiczkę Jemmę Simmons, z którą natychmiast się zaprzyjaźnił . Ich pierwsza rozmowa dotyczyła polaryzacji dielektrycznej . Wśród instruktorów akademii znajdował się profesor Vaughn oraz profesor Franklin Hall , według których Fitz i Simmons byli niezwykle obiecującymi studentami. Leo i Jemma ukończyli naukę w akademii o trzy lata wcześniej. Chłopak był szczęśliwy, że cały swój przyszły czas spędzi w laboratorium, jednak za namową Simmons i wbrew radom profesora Vaughna, oboje zgłosili się do pracy w terenie . Drużyna Coulsona Fitz i Simmons zostali zwerbowani przez agenta Phila Coulsona do nowej drużyny, powołanej do rozwiązywania niesklasyfikowanych i trudnych spraw. Przypadek Mike'a Petersona thumb|FitzSimmons przedstawiają się Wardowi. Fitz wraz z Simmons udali się na pokład Autobusu – mobilnej siedziby drużyny agenta Coulsona – gdzie zaczęli się rozpakowywać. Gdy dziewczyna chwyciła „broń na dobranoc”, Leo szybko zabrał karabin i upomniał, by uważała. Para naukowców natychmiast zaczęła się kłócić. Jemma zarzucała Fitzowi, że nie ustalił z nią nazwy broni, kształtu pocisku, ani kalibru i sama osobiście nie potrafi wytworzyć substancji paraliżującej z niewielkiej ilości dendrotoksyny, która znajduje się w kulach. Kłótnię przerwało pojawienie się Granta Warda, kolejnego członka zespołu. Agent dał Fitzowi komunikator, który para miała dostroić. Ku zaskoczeniu Warda, chłopak zniszczył obudowę urządzenia i wyjął chip, tłumacząc, że tylko on jest istotny. Kiedy na rampę samolotu wjechał Coulson, Fitz wyjaśnił Grantowi, że jego samochód, Lola, posiada masę wbudowanych gadżetów i jest oczkiem w głowie mężczyzny. thumb|left|Fitz używa krasnali do badania. Fitz, Simmons i agentka Melinda May zostali wysłani do Los Angeles, by zbadać budynek, w którym nastąpiła nagła eksplozja i miejsce, w którym widziano „zakapturzonego bohatera”. Gdy agenci znaleźli na miejscu spalone zwłoki jednej z ofiar, Fitz z odrazą wyminął ciało. May powiedziała mu, że pracując w terenie będzie musiał pobrudzić sobie ręce. W odpowiedzi, chłopak otworzył walizkę i aktywował zestaw cztero-śmigłowych dronów badawczych znanych jako „krasnale”. Leo zdalnie sterował dronami, które analizowały miejsce zbrodni i zbierały dane. Gdy jeden z krasnali odnalazł w gruzie spaloną kamerę, Fitz zauważył, że urządzenie posiada wbudowaną pamięć, którą zdołałby podłączyć do czujników i wyświetlić nagrany materiał sprzed eksplozji w laboratorium, co – przyznał nieskromnie – będzie możliwe dzięki jego inteligencji . Misja w Peru thumb|left|Fitz twierdzi, że razem z Simmons pożałują decyzji brania udziału w misjach polowych. Leo po raz pierwszy stanął w obliczu zagrożenia na misji w Peru, gdzie drużyna badała sprawę oznaczoną kodem „0-8-4”. Stojąc na przeciw peruwiańskim rebeliantom, którzy w późniejszym czasie przejęli cały Autobus, Fitz nie potrafił się skupić. Jednakże w końcu razem z zespołem obmyślił plan działania i za pomocą krasnali aktywował odnalezione w świątyni stare urządzenie HYDRY, za pomocą którego odzyskali kontrolę nad statkiem i zażegnali niebezpieczeństwo. Konfrontacja z Ianem Quinnem Kiedy drużyna otrzymała zgłoszenie o ataku na ciężarówkę T.A.R.C.Z.Y., agenci udali się na miejsce wypadku, gdzie FitzSimmons odkryli rzadki pierwiastek, który zakłócał grawitację i posyłał pojazdy w powietrze. Okazało się, że ładunkiem przewożonym przez ciężarówkę był dawny profesor Leo i Jemmy Franklin Hall, który został porwany przez Iana Quinna. Coulson, Ward i Skye dostali się do rezydencji miliardera w celu uratowania naukowca, jednak mimo prób Fitza, który starał się przekonać Phila, że Hall jest dobry, agent został zmuszony do zabicia go, gdy ten próbował zniszczyć całą wyspę i wszystkich ludzi na niej. Spotkanie Akeli Amador thumb|Leo i Jemma przygotowują się do operacji Akeli. Wkrótce Fitz opracował nową, ulepszoną wersję pistoletu nasennego, którą zaprezentował Wardowi, jednak według niego broń była wciąż źle wyważona. Drużyna otrzymała misję zatrzymania Akeli Amador, dlatego agenci udali się do Zlody w Białorusi, gdzie Fitz, Simmons i Skye musieli namierzyć sygnał kobiety. Kiedy Coulson i May schwytali Akelę, Leo wykorzystał technologię z jej cybernetycznego oka, aby stworzyć okulary rozpraszania wstecznego. Korzystając z nowego gadżetu, Ward udał się na kolejną misję zastępując Amador. Tymczasem FitzSimmons przygotowywali się do operacji wyjęcia wszczepionego sztucznego oka. Ostatecznie Fitz zdołał usunąć implant dziewczyny, tuż przed jego eksplozją . Zadanie w Hongkongu Wkrótce . Wirus Chitauri thumb|left|Simmons dziękuje Fitzowi, za pomoc i wsparcie. Następna misja ekipy polegała na zbadaniu tajemniczych martwych ciał dryfujących w powietrzu. Fitz wraz z Jemmą odkryli, że przyczyną latających zwłok był tajemniczy wirus przenoszony przez hełm Chitauri. W trakcie badań okazało się Simmons została zarażona i zginie w ciągu kilku godzin, jeśli razem z Fitzem nie znajdą lekarstwa. Aby ratować swoją przyjaciółkę, młody inżynier ryzykował zarażenie się wirusem oraz śmierć. W końcu naukowcy opracowali lek, jednak Jemma, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że specyfik działał, wyskoczyła z pędzącego Autobusu, żeby nie narażać reszty drużyny na infekcję. Fitz był gotowy skoczyć za nią z opracowanym antidotum, jednak wyprzedził go Ward, który wyskoczył z samolotu i ocalił dziewczynę. Później Simmons była wdzięczna Fitzowi za ratunek i w ramach podziękowania pocałowała go w policzek . Operacja: Zagłada thumb|Fitz i Ward na misji w Osetii Północnej. Jakiś czas później, Fitz i Ward zostali wysłani przez Victorię Hand na misję do Osetii Północnej. Ich głównym celem było niespostrzeżone przekroczenie granicy i zniszczenie niebezpiecznej broni wroga znanej jako „miotacz zagłady”. Mimo braku doświadczenia i kilku pomyłek, Fitz podczas zadania wykazał się zdolnością szybkiego myślenia, pomysłowością oraz odwagą, czym zaimponował Grantowi. Kiedy agenci znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, grożącym ze strony mieszkańców miasteczka, Leo w porę aktywował punktowe EMP, które spowodowało wyłączenie wszystkich urządzeń w budynku. Dzięki temu Fitz mógł naprawić bezpieczniki i zdobyć zaufanie ludzi, w szczególności Marty i Vladimiego. Później, gdy dotarli do placówki wroga, Fitz zmodyfikował rdzeń miotacza zagłady, co umożliwiło agentom zneutralizowanie broni wrogich żołnierzy. Chwilę później przybył Autobus, który odeskortował Fitza i Warda z powrotem do Węzła, gdzie pogratulowano im dobrze wykonanej misji . Kostur Berserkera thumb|left|Fitz generuje trójwymiarowy model kostura Berserkera. W Parku Narodowym Trillemarka, Fitz asystował Simmons w tworzeniu trójwymiarowego modelu świeżo odkrytego fragmentu kostura Berserkera. Jemma zeskanowała odcisk artefaktu znajdujący się w drzewie, natomiast Leo pracował w laboratorium, aby stworzyć jego replikę. Kiedy Ward wszedł w kontakt z kosturem, stał się nienaturalnie agresywny wobec członków drużyny, w tym wobec Fitza. Agent szyderczo wypomniał inżynierowi, że to nie on uratował Simmons, gdy została zarażona wirusem Chitauri. Fitz pozornie zignorował komentarz Warda. Później, w kościele w Oslo, Elliot Randolph został brutalnie dźgnięty fragmentem kostura Berserkera. Simmons zauważyła, że nie potrafi uratować życia Asgardczyka, jednak Fitz wspierał ją, tłumacząc Coulsonowi, iż dziewczyna nie rozumie nieludzkiej anatomii Randolpha. Kiedy Jemma ocaliła życie profesora z pomocą Phila, Leo pocieszył ją, gdy była zawiedziona swoim brakiem odwagi. Dzięki chłopakowi, Simmons w końcu postanowiła porozmawiać z rodzicami przez telefon . Nawiedzani przez ducha thumb|FitzSimmons badają akcelerator cząsteczek z laboratorium StatiCorp. Fitz i Jemma udali się do placówki StatiCorp w Batesville w Utah, aby zdobyć informacje na temat tragicznego wypadku, który miał miejsce w jednym z tamtejszych laboratoriów. W trakcie badań, para młodych naukowców zaczęła wspominać studia w akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Fitz stwierdził, że na pierwszym roku zawsze padali ofiarą żartów starszych studentów, a poprzez ukończenie studiów tak wcześnie, nie zdążyli wyrządzić żadnego dowcipu „swieżakom”. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Skye jest „świeżakiem” w drużynie, Fitz i Simmons postanowili „nadrobić zaległości” i zrobić jej psikusa. Wkrótce Coulson i ekipa przechwycili Hannah Hutchins – młodą kobietę odpowiedzialną za wypadek w StatiCorp, podejrzewaną o posiadanie zdolności telekinetycznych. Gdy Leo udał się do składzika, aby znaleźć rzeczy przydatne w robieniu kolejnego żartu Skye, został w tajemniczy sposób zamknięty w pomieszczeniu, a Autobus stracił zasilanie, dzięki nieznanemu Tobiasowi Fordowi. Chłopak wkrótce uciekł z magazynu, dołączył do zespołu i naprawił szkody wyrządzone w instalacji elektrycznej samolotu. Następnie wykorzystał Ogary, aby odnaleźć Hannah, która została porwana przez Forda. thumb|left|Fitz jest ofiarą żartu Melindy. Później tej samej nocy, Fitz spokojnie spał w pokoju, podczas gdy Coulson, Ward, Skye i Simmons grali w „Upwords” w salonie. Leo w milczeniu wszedł do pokoju z twarzą pokrytą pianką do golenia. Zirytowany sytuacją zaczął wypytywać przyjaciół o to, kto to zrobił. Agenci śmiali się z inżyniera, który był zupełnie nieświadomy, że za żart odpowiedzialna była May . Pojmanie Coulsona Gdy drużyna kontynuowała śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczego serum i projektu Stonoga, Coulson poprosił Mike'a Petersona o pomoc odnalezienia organizacji. Fitz i Simmons stworzyli dla Petersona specjalny strój taktyczny, którego mężczyzna używał w trakcie obławy na siedzibę Stonogi. Wkrótce wroga organizacja wraz z Rainą wykorzystała Mike'a, aby porwać Coulsona. Fitz bezsilnie obserwował pojmanie Phila, jednak grupa nie mogła nic zrobić . thumb|Leo wraz z Jemmą tworzą bransoletę nasenną. Ekipa została wysłana na misję pojmania Vanchanta – kryminalisty, który w przeszłości powiązany był ze Stonogą. Fitz pomógł Wardowi i May, używając krasnali, doprowadzić mężczyznę wprost na dach budynku, gdzie czekała na niego T.A.R.C.Z.A.. Po powrocie do Autobusu, Fitz był świadkiem wyrzucenia Skye z samolotu z rozkazu Victorii Hand. Razem z Simmons ukrył w torbie na lunch telefon, dzięki któremu dziewczyna mogłaby się z nimi kontaktować. W międzyczasie w laboratorium, Leo zaprojektował nową broń wykorzystującą technologię Usypiaczy – bransoletę na dobranoc. Jak się okazało, gadżet był niepraktyczny w walce. Później na pustyni Mojave, gdzie Coulson był przetrzymywany i torturowany przez Edisona Po, Leo i reszta drużyny starali się ocalić Phila. Udało im się odzyskać uwięzionego agenta i wszyscy zdołali z powrotem dostać się do Autobusu żywi, jednak nie bez szwanku. Potem Coulson podziękował swojej ekipie za ratunek i wszyscy wrócili do pracy . Incydent w Akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. thumb|left|Leo i Jemma wygłaszają przemowę. Drużyna Coulsona otrzymała zgłoszenie o tajemniczym ataku na akademię T.A.R.C.Z.Y., na skutek którego kilku młodych kadetów zostało zamrożonych w szkolnym basenie. Zespół złożył wizytę placówce, a Fitz i Jemma, jako jedni z najlepszych absolwentów, zostali poproszeni o przygotowanie przemowy na temat ich doświadczenia w terenie. W trakcie wykładu, jeden ze studentów nagle zaczął krzyczeć, gdy jego ciało powoli pokrywało się lodem. FitzSimmons ruszyli na ratunek kadetowi, a razem z nimi Ward i Skye. Jemma podała chłopakowi substancję, która utrzymała go przy życiu, a Grant odnalazł maszynę, będącą źródłem incydentu. Urządzenie zostało zniszczone, a student Donnie Gill został ocalony. Chłopak podziękował agentom i przeprosił za zrujnowanie ich przemowy. Później Fitz postanowił odwiedzić Gilla w jego pokoju akademickim, gdzie poznał projekty i wynalazki młodego chłopaka. Oboje znaleźli wspólny temat, a dzięki pomocy Leo, Donnie rozwiązał problem, który występował w jego najnowszym urządzeniu. Wkrótce inżynier odkrył, że to Donnie i jego przyjaciel Seth Dormer stworzyli maszynę zamrażającą, a źródło mocy, które pomógł uczniowi dopracować Leo okazało się być zasilaniem większej wersji zamrażacza. Urządzenie wywołało ogromną mgławicę, która miała zaimponować Ianowi Quinnowi, dla którego pracował ojciec Gilla. Fitz, Simmons i reszta ekipy zdołała znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie maszyny przed stworzeniem większych szkód, jednak w trakcie zginął Seth, który został porażony piorunem. Agenci przechwycili Donnie'ego i zamknęli w areszcie w Autobusie, skąd przetransportowali go do placówki więziennej. Pościg Wkrótce . Włoska misja thumb|left|Skye i Fitz docierają do willi Quinna. Fitz został zmuszony do opuszczenia swojego laboratorium, aby wziąć udział w misji w terenie, której głównym zadaniem było śledzenie ładunku Cyberteku przeznaczonego dla Iana Quinna. Leo i Skye w ukryciu pomagali drużynie używając komputerów. Gdy ekipa rozdzieliła się z powodu kilku komplikacji, inżynier i hakerka dotarli do posiadłości miliardera, skąd Leo włączył nadajnik, by reszta mogła znać ich położenie. Kiedy Fitz czekał na zewnątrz, Skye udała się do rezydencji, gdzie została dwukrotnie postrzelona w brzuch przez Quinna . Fitz obwiniał się o krytyczny stan Skye, która została szybko przeniesiona do centrum urazowego T.A.R.C.Z.Y., gdzie stwierdzono, że jej rany są poważne. Coulson nie chciał przyjąć takiej diagnozy, dlatego udzielił Fitzowi i Simmons dostępu do plików o jego wskrzeszeniu. Po przejrzeniu plików, Leo odnalazł lokalizację tajemnej placówki T.A.R.C.Z.Y., znanej jako Domek dla gości. Wraz z Coulsonem, Wardem oraz Garrettem udał się do bunkra, żeby znaleźć specyfik GH.325 zdolny pomóc rannej Skye. Agenci zdobyli substancję i po powrocie do Autobusu Jemma zaaplikowała ją dziewczynie, co poskutkowało pełnym wyzdrowieniem hakerki . Konfrontacja z Lorelei Niestety dawka zaaplikowana Skye była jedyną próbką substancji, którą zyskali agenci. Jemma skrytykowała za to Fitza, który tłumaczył, że ze względu na zniszczenie Domku dla gości nie był w stanie zabrać większej ilości specyfiku GH.325. Para naukowców stale monitorowała Skye, a w międzyczasie pobrali również próbki krwi dziewczyny w nadziei na odtworzenie cudownego leku, jednak wyposażenie Autobusu okazało się być zbyt ubogie, by wykonać taki proces. Ponadto Coulson stwierdził, że badania muszą pozostać w obrębie mobilnej bazy i nie mogą wykroczyć poza jej granice, dlatego Simmons nie zyskała uprawnień do wysłania próbek substancji do Węzła. thumb|Fitz przezentuje Wardowi i May I.C.E.R.-y. Tymczasem Asgardzka przestępczyni Lorelei dostała się na Ziemię, co przykuło uwagę T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Ekipa została wysłana na granicę Kalifornii i Nevady, gdzie spotkali Lady Sif. Gdy agenci znaleźli ślad prowadzący do Lorelei, Fitz zaprezentował Wardowi i May ulepszone wersje Usypiaczy – I.C.E.R.-y. Misja przechwycenia Asgardki zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, a Ward został oczarowany przez przeciwniczkę, dlatego Coulson zlecił Fitzowi naprawienie obroży, dzięki której agenci będą mogli powstrzymać Lorelei. Chłopak zdołał naprawić urządzenie, czym zyskał uznanie Lady Sif, jednak Lorelei zdołała go oczarować i chłopak zamknął wojowniczkę w zabezpieczonym pomieszczeniu. Później Leo został znokautowany przez Coulsona i obudził się, gdy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane . Insurekcja HYDRY Wkrótce. Osobowość Podobnie jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Jemma Simmons, Fitz jest znany w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. z bycia „kujonem”, który jest społecznie niezdarny. Ze względu na swoją inteligencję i wykształcenie, Leo często używa w swoich wypowiedziach wyszukanych słów charakterystycznych dla naukowego grona ludzi. Jednak mimo to, chłopak posiada duże poczucie humoru, co udowodnił na przykład, drocząc się z Wardem za jego plecami czy planując zrobienie żartu Skye. Jest także imponującym aktorem, czym wykazał się, gdy z łatwością udawał amerykańskiego turystę. Pomimo braku umiejętności bojowych, Fitz zaimponował bardziej doświadczonemu w boju Wardowi swoją niezwykłą odwagą oraz zdolnością szybkiego myślenia w takcie wspólnej misji w Osetii Północnej. Leo głęboko przeżywa i wierzy w przyjaźnie, które nawiązuje. Kiedy okazało się, że Skye w tajemnicy współpracowała z Milesem Lydonem , chłopak był przygnębiony, natomiast, gdy wydało się, że Ward jest mordercą i uśpionym agentem HYDRY , Fitz przeżył załamanie emocjonalne i za wszelką cenę próbował zaprzeczyć szokującej prawdzie. Młody inżynier jest bardzo lojalny wobec przyjaciół, co potwierdza fakt, iż prędzej wolałby odejść z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. niż zdradzić drużynę Coulsona . Kiedy zespół Coulsona przeżywał zdradę Granta, Fitz był jedynym członkiem, który upierał się przy stwierdzeniu, że Ward może odkupić swoje winy, wierząc, iż ludzie nigdy „nie rodzą się źli”. Jest jedyną osobą, która starała się przekonać zdrajcę do porzucenia HYDRY. Później, po wrzuceniu do oceanu przez Warda, Fitz stał się zgorzkniały i bezkompromisowy wobec dawnego przyjaciela do tego stopnia, że był gotowy zaatakować go oraz torturować. Jednakże Leo jest też wyrozumiały i rozumie problemy innych ludzi. Chłopak szybko wybaczył Skye bycie tajemniczą względem Milesa Lydona, twierdząc, iż każdy „popełnia błędy”. Gdy Simmons zbliżyła się do agenta Tripletta, Fitz był o niego zazdrosny i podejrzliwy, ale wkrótce nauczył się ufać mężczyźnie . Fitz dotrzymuje obietnic i złożonych przysiąg – dał słowo Johnowi Garrettowi, że mężczyzna będzie cierpiał za to, co zrobił, a on sam będzie tego wielką częścią. Poprzez porażenie i niemalże zabicie Garretta, Fitz dotrzymał danego słowa. Uszkodzenia mózgu, których doznał Leo, spowodowały, że chłopak zamknął się w sobie zaraz po odejściu Jemmy z organizacji, która opuściła T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., aby działać w HYDRZE jako podwójny agent. Fitz nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, dlatego wyobrażał sobie Simmons, z którą często rozmawiał, twierdząc, iż takie dyskusje go uspokajały. Nikt poza Skye i May nie komunikował się z nim, póki Mack nie postanowił mu pomóc, tym samym nawiązując nową przyjaźń . Odkąd niemalże stracił Simmons, którą wchłonął Monolit Kree, Fitz okazał twardszą i bardziej zdeterminowaną stronę swojego charakteru. Działania, które podejmował, a które często doprowadzały do niebezpiecznych sytuacji, motywowane były głównie troską o bezpieczeństwo najbliższych mu osób oraz chęcią ich ochrony. W celu znalezienia sposobu na sprowadzenie Jemmy z powrotem na Ziemię, Leo podróżował do Maroka, gdzie negocjował z terrorystami, ryzykując własnym życiem, by zdobyć pergamin z zapisaną tajemnicą Monolitu. Gdy odkrył, że jedynym słowem na zwoju było słowo „śmierć”, w akcie desperacji włamał się do pomieszczenia z artefaktem Kree i wszedł do pojemnika, w którym kamień był szczelnie zamknięty, po czym zaczął uderzać w niego i krzyczeć, by go pochłonął, wskazując na to jak bardzo zależało mu na życiu Jemmy. Umiejętności * Inteligencja – Fitz stał się rozpoznawalnym agentem w kręgu naukowców T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ze względu na swoją technologiczną ekspertyzę oraz niezwykłą inteligencję. Jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbystrzejszych umysłów w szeregach społeczności naukowej całej organizacji. Profesorowie akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Vaughn, Franklin Hall oraz Anne Weaver, byli pod wrażeniem geniuszu chłopaka i uważali, że wraz z Jemmą Simmons są jednymi z najlepszych uczniów. Fitz posiada rozległą wiedzę na temat inżynierii, mechaniki, fizyki, informatyki, a także nieznaczną wiedzę w zakresie biologii. Dzięki swojemu intelektowi jest w stanie rozwiązywać skomplikowane działania czy problemy, z którymi mierzy się T.A.R.C.Z.A. Przykładowo, wraz z Simmons zdołał opracować lek na wirusa Chitauri. Próba zabicia Fitza, podjęta przez Warda, znacznie uszkodziła płat skroniowy jego mózgu, co spowodowało, że chłopak zaczął wykazywać objawy afazji – miał trudności z zapamiętywaniem słów i objaśnianiem znaczenia poszczególnych wyrazów . Jednakże urazy te nie wpłynęły na jego inteligencję i stan wiedzy, dlatego nie stracił tytułu geniusza wśród członków zespołu. Z biegiem czasu, Fitz w pełni wyleczył zaburzenia i odzyskał pełną funkcjonalność mózgu. ** Umiejętności inżynieryjne – Fitz jest ekspertem w dziedzinie inżynierii i technologii. Zaprojektował i stworzył wiele gadżetów i sprzętów wykorzystywanych przez agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y, takich jak Usypiacze, I.C.E.R.-y, mysią dziurę czy magiczne okno. Opracował również całą masę różnych narzędzi używanych do analizy i naukowej pracy, w szczególności krasnale, ogary czy pełno-spektrowe gogle. Niektóre misje nauczyły go w określonym czasie tworzyć urządzenia, które musiały być dostosowane do specyficznych wytycznych każdego zadania. Z tego względu, John Garrett chciał zwerbować go do HYDRY, by korzystać z jego inżynieryjnego geniuszu. Jego wiedza obejmuje również technologie i artefakty asgardzkie. Na skutek wcześniejszych doświadczeń i badań nad kosturem Berserkera, Fitz był w stanie w pełni naprawić obrożę Lorelei, dzięki czemu zaimponował Lady Sif. Leo zaprojektował także Zefira Jeden oraz stworzył wiele ulepszeń, zarówno do Zefira, Quinjeta, jak i systemów w Placu zabaw czy Latarni. ** Wielojęzyczność – Fitz jest w stanie mówić po arabsku i czytać po hebrajsku. Mówił w języku arabskim, gdy spotkał gangsterów w Maroku i chciał dostać się do Yusefa Hadada. Po otwarciu starożytnego zwoju, Leo był w stanie zidentyfikować znajdujący się na nim symbol i stwierdzić, iż jest to hebrajskie słowo oznaczające „śmierć”. Nie wiedział jednak, że znak oznaczał również „karę śmierci” . * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Fitz posiada wystarczające zdolności strzeleckie, by móc kilkukrotnie postrzelić Hive'a, który wykorzystywał ciało Willa Danielsa jako nosiciela na planecie Maveth czy zabić Giyerę pistoletem maskującym . Chłopak nie ma też problemu z używaniem większych broni, takich jak prototypowy miotacz Destroyera, którego użył przeciwko Vin-Takowi . Po doświadczeniach w Platformie, zdolności strzeleckie, celność oraz refleks Leopolda znacznie wzrosły. Mężczyzna był wstanie wraz z Hunterem przejąć szturmem Zefira, biegle obsługując posiadane bronie oraz skutecznie odbić Jemmę i Daisy z rąk Kasjusza . Efektywnie korzystał z broni także w trakcie strzelaniny, która wywiązała się podczas misji odnalezienia komory infuzji cząstek . * Umiejętności bojowe – Gdy Fitz dołączył do drużyny Coulsona nie był obeznany z jakąkolwiek formą walki wręcz. Jednak dzięki treningom z zespołem, stał się biegłym wojownikiem, zdolnym do walki nawet z Prymitywami. * Umiejętności szpiegowskie – Po latach służby w T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Fitz nabył imponujące zdolności szpiegowskie. Był w stanie przekonywająco odegrać rolę „Boshtoka Marudera” przed Kasjuszem i innymi oferentami z całej galaktyki. Sprytnie wykorzystał doświadczenie zdobyte w Platformie w postaci Doktora, żeby przekonać grupę, iż jest zabójczym łupieżcą z wysoką liczbą ofiar na koncie . Dodatkowo, Fitz potrafi perfekcyjnie mówić z amerykańskim akcentem, dzięki czemu jest w stanie udawać Amerykanina . Wyposażenie Bronie thumb|Fitz używa I.C.E.R.-a w walce z żołnierzami. * I.C.E.R. – I.C.E.R. to jeden z wynalazków Fitza i główna broń neutralizująca w wyposażeniu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Leo wielokrotnie korzystał z pistoletu w trakcie różnych misji, takich jak starcie z Calvinem Zabo , misja odbicia wraz z Hunterem Zefira z rąk generał Hale, czy w trakcie wyzwolenia Jemmy i Daisy z niewoli Kasjusza. * Pistolet SIG-Sauer P226 – Pistolet SIG-Sauer P226 to standardowa broń używana przez agentów taktycznych T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Fitz zabrał jeden z pistoletów od jednego z uśpionych pracowników HYDRY i użył go do zabicia innego przeciwnika, który przymierzał się do strzelenia w kierunku agentki May . * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P – Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P to standardowa broń agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Fitz dostał ten pistolet, gdy wraz z Coulsonem i Hunterem uciekali przed frakcją Roberta Gonzalesa . * Pistolet kompaktowy Smith & Wesson M&P – Fitz chwycił kompaktową wersję pistoletu Smith & Wesson M&P w Castillo an Cristóbal w Puerto Rico, żeby zastraszyć Macka, który został przejęty przez miasto Kree i zaatakował swoich przyjaciół . * Pistolet Glock 17 – Fitz zabrał pistolet Glock 17 z plecaka jednego z agentów HYDRY, którzy wraz z nim zesłani zostali na Maveth. Użył broni, gdy odkrył, że Will Daniels od dłuższego czasu był martwy, a jego ciało przejął Hive. Mimo że naukowiec strzelał do niego wiele razy, nieczłowiek zdołał przetrwać wszystkie strzały . * Pistolet maszynowy HK MP5K-PDW – Fitz próbował użyć pistoletu maszynowego przeciwko Giyerze, który uciekł z modułu zabezpieczającego i zaczął przejmować kontrolę nad Zefirem Jeden. Zanim jednak zdążył do niego strzelić, przeciwnik z łatwością wyciągnął broń z rąk Fitza . thumb|Fitz atakuje Monolit strzelbą. * Strzelba Mossberg 500 Cruiser – Fitz zabrał strzelbę Mossberg 500 Cruiser ze składu broni w Placu zabaw, której użył, żeby zestrzelić zamki z pojemnika, w którym zamknięto Monolit. * Pistolet sygnałowy Olin – Fitz użył pistolety sygnałowego, by wystrzelić flarę wgłąb portalu do Maveth, który agenci zdołali otworzyć w zamku HYDRY w Anglii. * Pistolet sygnałowy Orion – Fitz zabrał pistolet sygnałowy z plecaka jednego z agentów HYDRY, którzy wraz z nim zesłani zostali na Maveth. Użył go przeciwko Hive'owi, który kontrolował ciało Willa Danielsa, gdy okazało się, że strzały z normalnego pistoletu są bezskuteczne. Wystrzelona flara spaliła ciało Danielsa, co pozornie uśmierciło istotę. * Usypiacz – Fitz zaprojektował i stworzył usypiacz, który wspólnie z członkami ekipy Coulsona zaczął wykorzystywać podczas misji polowych. Leo korzystał z pistoletu na pokładzie pociągu we Włoszech, gdzie wielokrotnie strzelał do nieprzytomnego już członka zespołu bezpieczeństwa Cyberteku, który zaatakował Jemmę Simmons. Następnie chłopak zostawił broń nieprzytomnej Simmons, by mogła skorzystać z niego, gdy się obudzi. * Miotacz zagłady – Fitz zmodyfikował miotacz zagłady, który wraz z Wardem miał zdezaktywować, i użył go jako podręcznej broni, dzięki której rozbroił nadciągających separatystów. * Prototypowy miotacz Destroyera – Zgodnie z rozkazami Coulsona, Fitz zabrał i użył miotacza Destroyera w walce przeciwko Vin-Takowi, który próbował porwać Skye ze względu na jej nieludzkie pochodzenie. * Pistolet maskujący – Fitz stworzył pistolet maskujący, którego użył w walce o Zefira do zabicia niczego niespodziewającego się Giyery. * Karabin chronicomów – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie thumb|Fitz aktywuje krasnala. * Krasnale – Wkrótce. * Punktowe EMP – Wkrótce. * Worek magnetyczny – Wkrótce. * Magiczne okno – Wkrótce. * Analizator spektograficzny – Fitz używał analizatora spektograficznego, aby ustalić pochodzenie każdego kawałka gruzu, który został po bitwie w Greenwich, która odbyła się między Thorem a mrocznymi elfami i Malekithem . * Ogary – Leo wykorzystywał ogary w celu śledzenia i odnajdywania osób znajdujących się w stosunkowo dużej odległości od niego, na przykład Tobiasa Forda w Utah czy Deathloka na Florydzie . * Nadajnik – Wkrótce. * Mysia dziura – Wkrótce. * Laserowe cygaro – Wkrótce. * Krótkofalówka w monecie – Fitz i Trip wyposażyli się w krótkofalówki w monecie, gdy badali siedzibę Johna Garretta na Kubie . * Brzęczyk EMP – Fitz użył brzęczyka przeciwko Johnowi Garrettowi, co uszkodziło jego cybernetyczne protezy i doprowadziło go na skraj śmierci. * Skaner śledczy – Fitz wykorzystał skaner śledczy podczas dochodzenia w sprawie mężczyzny, który walczył z Lady Sif w Portugalii. * Skaner trójwymiarowy – Fitz użył skanera trójwymiarowego, aby przeanalizować pozostałości po ścianie, którą zdezintegrował Lash, gdy uciekał z apartamentu Lori i Shane'a Henson . * Okulary rozpraszania wstecznego – Fitz korzystał z okularów rozpraszania wstecznego w trakcie misji znalezienia Holdena Radcliffe'a w klubie w Rumunii. Dzięki urządzeniu, naukowiec dostrzegł, że większa część gości w barze posiada cybernetyczne implanty. Gdy Radcliffe odkrył, że Fitz jest agentem T.A.R.C.Z.Y., jego asystentka Anon zniszczyła parę okularów . * Iriscope – Wkrótce. Projekty Fitza Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * Fitz jest prawdopodobnie wielkim fanem brytyjskiego serialu sci-fi „Doctor Who”, o czym świadczyć może model popularnego wehikułu czasu głównego bohatera – TARDIS – który stoi obok jego łóżka. * Fitz ma niechęć do zwłok, które przebywają w obrębie jego miejsca pracy, po tym jak Simmons zostawiła wątrobę martwego kota obok lunchu chłopaka. * Fitz jest pierwszą i jedyną znaną osobą, która została wrobiona przez Melindę May, po tym jak kobieta stała się ponura i pozornie beznamiętna. * Leo wywarł na Lady Sif wielkie wrażenie, jako że wojowniczka stwierdziła, iż chłopak jest „bardzo mądry”. * Fitz potrafi perfekcyjnie naśladować amerykański akcent, dzięki temu, że w dzieciństwie oglądał wiele amerykańskich seriali. * Leo jest pierwszym członkiem drużyny Coulsona, który prawie zabił Johna Garretta. Ze względu na to, Leo prawdopodobnie stał się osobą, którą Garrett nienawidzi najbardziej, ponieważ, gdy tylko miał okazję, natychmiast wydał Wardowi rozkaz zabicia chłopaka. thumb|Składniki ulubionej kanapki Fitza. * Ulubiona kanapka Leo składa się z: szynki parmeńskiej, mozzarelli i odrobiny pesto aïoli, a wszystkie te składniki zamknięte są w bułce przypominającej bagietkę. * Fitz nie ma żadnych byłych dziewczyn, co oznacza, że nigdy nie wdał się w żaden romantyczny związek z kobietą. * Wraz z Jemmą, Leo studiował historię T.A.R.C.Z.Y., neurobiologię oraz chemię na wydziale naukowo-technologicznym. * Fitz, w ramach żaru, powiedział Skye, że potrzebuje co najmniej dwóch semestrów nauki „inżynierii holograficznej”, aby mogła posługiwać się Holostołem. * Fitz jest kibicem piłki nożnej i fanem Manchesteru United . Informacje zakulisowe * Relacja między Fitzem i Simmons jest oparta na relacji Jeda Whedona i Maurissy Tanchareon. * Obsesja Fitza na punkcie małp jest odniesieniem do Iaina De Caesteckera, który w rzeczywistości uwielbia te zwierzęta. * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Fitz został wprowadzony do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. ''S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December]''. * Leo Fitz występuje w grze wideo „LEGO Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępny jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack”. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Uczniowie Akademii Nauki i Technologii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY (Platforma) Kategoria:Przywódcy HYDRY (Platforma) Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Poziom 5 Kategoria:Poziom zielony Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Glenna Talbota